ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? Project Summary The Administrative Core of the P30 Center for Technology and Behavioral Health (CTBH), under the leadership of the Center Director?s Office, will facilitate and support the activities of all five Cores of CTBH, so that all Cores collectively achieve the Overall Aim of the Center. Specifically, the Administrative Core will ?enable the integration of expertise across multiple disciplines and provide an infrastructure to enhance the quality, pace of achievement, and impact of innovative scientific research [provided by all five CTBH Cores] that combines science-based behavior change interventions with state-of-the-science technologies to create, evaluate, and disseminate technology-based interventions targeting SUDs and related issues (including HIV risk behavior and psychiatric comorbidities)?. In our initial 3.5 year funding period, - in order to optimize performance among Center collaborators - we grounded our organizational structure, management approach and communication infrastructure within the Administrative Core in empirically-based strategies to optimize communication, collaboration and productivity among geographically dispersed teams. To date, we have found that this model is particularly well-suited to CTBH, given the Center?s focus on transcending traditional models of intervention delivery to use state-of-the- science technologies to overcome time and space constraints to deliver behavior change interventions, on- demand, in a wide array of settings. However, during the initial funding period of the P30 Center, we have also continually refined our model based on lessons learned during collaborations with Center affiliates (e.g., regarding optimal models for engaging advisory board consultants). As detailed in this Core, we plan to continue effective communication and collaboration with our Center partners using approaches that are grounded in this empirical literature and in light of our learning experiences to date. This Core will provide a scientific and programmatic leadership that ensures efficient and successful coordination and integration of the activities across Center Cores. The overall programmatic structure and management approach has been designed to ensure scientific leadership and direction, under the oversight of the Director?s Office, that effectively promotes interdisciplinary scientific interactions, provides internal quality control of research activities, collaborative publications, pilot projects, and generation of future grant applications, while maximally utilizing the Center?s research capabilities. Additionally, this Core will provide an infrastructure to enhance synergy among an interdisciplinary expert team by facilitating more productive communication, centralization of knowledge and resources, and integration of methods and results across individual research projects.